blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Wavesplash
'Wavepaw '''is a silver she-cat with white paws, chest, and muzzle, green eyes, and a long, white-tipped tail. Personality Wavepaw is kind of shy and funny (or tries to be). She has a self-proclaimed “famous” line that she says to everybody she meets for the first time (so far, only on the live chat). “Hello random BlogClan person I’ve never met!” Whenever she meets someone that is saying something bad about themselves, she takes it upon herself to make them feel better. (oddly, she rarely goes to the hug page). She loves reading fanfic and tries to post a nice comment on every one. She writes fanfic but tends to get distracted and write one-piece fanfics. = On The Blog Wavepaw is very active on the blog, and comes on every day. She tries to comment everywhere and be very active. She really enjoys writing/reading fanfiction, (she is currently writing a fanfic called Legends of the Clans) posting random things on the Tavern, having fun on the live chat, taking over the “Recent Purrs” section, (hey, it happened!) doing polls, doing name generators, and playing Name That Apprentice! (she plans on winning, folks.) Her friends include Flowerkit, Iceflower, Maplesky, Foxfur, Owlwater, Gladepaw, both Goldenpaws, Maplekit, Tinypaw, and many more. She loves making new friends as well, and adding them to her list! On The Wiki Wavepaw's wikia username is Wavesplash. She joined to chat and correct typos (she has a habit of doing it if she can), but now also likes making new pages (such as this one). She is also a part of the Warriors Wiki, CowClan Wiki, and her own roleplay Wiki. She hopes to be as active as she is on BlogClan on its wiki. Roleplaying Wavepaw loves to roleplay and is part of every group on the BlogClan RP. Her characters are: ''Living * Hazel (Hazel and Aurora's Group) * Snowflake (Hazel and Aurora's Group) * Dove (Barn Cats) * Strawberry (Barn Cats) * Echo (Viper's Group) * Light (Viper's Group) * Luna (Viper's Group) * Snow (Viper's Group) * Star (Ragnarok's Group) * Rain (Flora's Group) * Flame (Speckled Moon's Group) * Pinepaw (Outside the Territories) * Moonwing (BlogClan) * Rainbreeze (BlogClan) * Wavepaw (BlogClan) * Bluepaw (BlogClan) * Darkfall (BlogClan) * Sorrelflower (BlogClan) * Cinderkit (BlogClan) * Featherpaw (BlogClan) * Evergreen (Dusk Syndicate) * Ripple (Dusk Syndicate) * Shell (Dusk Syndicate) * Sunny (Dusk Syndicate) * Night (Dusk Syndicate) * Blaze (Dusk Syndicate) * Owlkit (MarshClan) * Snowpaw (MarshClan) * Frostpaw (MarshClan) * Frostheart (MarshClan) * Silverflight (MarshClan) * Ribbonkit (MarshClan) * Birchkit (MarshClan) * Aqua River at Dusk (Tribe of Melting Ice) * Breeze That Floats Up From Sea (Tribe of Melting Ice) * Song of Rising Swallow (Tribe of Melting Ice) * Petal (Tribe of Melting Ice) * Sharp Talons of Dusk Crow (Tribe of Melting Ice) * Shimmer (Outside the Territories, soon Tribe of Melting Ice) Dead * Sky of Colorful Flames (formerly Stoneteller) (StarClan) * Brightfall (StarClan) * Honeywing (StarClan) * Birchwing (StarClan) * Oak (StarClan) * Shadowkit (StarClan) * Dawnkit (StarClan) * Ashfall (Dark Forest) * Mistfang (Dark Forest) She also has many characters on other wikis and is a "regular" at the Hazelpage RP when it was still there because Josh needs to put it back up. >:( She has her own wiki dedicated to roleplaying. Trailing Stars Wavepaw is mentioned in Meadowpaw's chapter (chapter 17). She is shown wondering why Kat didn't come back earlier, and joining a bunch of other cats at Cakestar's den with Birchpaw and Snakepaw. Trivia * Her warrior name will be Wavesplash * She discovered the blog because of Jayfrost's page on the Warriors Wiki * She has a younger brother, Icekit, that she introduced to the Blog * She is writing three fanfics, Legends of the Clans, The Cure, and Morning Clouds, as well as many one-shots * She likes taking over the "Recent Purrs" or at least leaving a comment everywhere she goes * She chose her name because no one else on BlogClan had the prefix Wave-, and no warrior cat did, but it still made sense * Her favorite color is purple * She wrote a (partly) Hanukkah fanfic on Christmas day * She always remembers the day she joined BlogClan because it was the first of the month * She has sometimes been described as silver-and-white * She plays the alto saxophone and sings in real life and is a very musical person. She's sad that cats don't really have a sense of music in Warriors. * She's been shipped with Winterpaw (Wintery/Wintersplash/Wavebreeze) and Duskpaw (Dave/Wusk) * She is in the process of writing four fanfictions! * She is featured in: ** Gladepaw's fanfic Melting Shadows, ** Maplekit's fanfiction, Lost At Sea ** Iceflower's fanfiction, Journey to Safety ** Maplekit's fanfiction, Life in BlogClan ** Mossball's fanfiction, ForestClan's Fate * She loves to make allegiances and made the Live Chat Allegiances and the allegiances for Kat's fanfic BlogClan Orgins, Creampaw's unnamed (currently) fanfic, Winterpaw's fanfic, and Gladepaw's fanfic (that she doesn't remember the name of). * She is a Minecraft player (GoldenGloStone) and plays Animal Jam once in a while (Swimmerawesome3916). * She is an avid roleplayer and has her own wiki dedicated to RPing. * Aside from Warriors, she also likes: ** Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus/Kane Chronicles/Rick Riordan stuff ** Lunar Chronicles ** Origami Yoda ** Phineas and Ferb ** MLP (though she is NOT caught up) ** Survivors ** HAMILTON! ** Spirit Animals ** Harry Potter * She sometimes names her fanfiction characters after band pieces. * The latest she's ever been on is 11:08 PM (PST). * She is a part of: ** RANDOMCLAN! ** SwagCats Society ** EagleClan ** SunshineClan ** PieClan ** CowClan * She's left a comment every single day on the blog (except when she was at sleepaway camp)! Family 'Brother: 'Icepaw Quotes "Hello, random BlogClan person I've never met!" -Wavepaw on the live chat whenever she meets someone new 'Winterpaw: '"YOU'RE ALL SO IMPORTANT!" 'Wavepaw: '"Yay! I'm important! lel" -Wavepaw and Winterpaw on BlogClan Tavern #14 'Icekit (paw): '"Yay, I'm in it! Merry Day-After-Christmas" 'Wavepaw: '"Happy to, bro :)" -Icepaw and Wavepaw on Wavepaw's Hanukkah/Christmas fanfic, on Warriors Fanfiction #9 More Quotes "Hey Enchiladas! Nice dagger in your forehead." -Leo Valdez " Gallery Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:BlogClan Category:Roleplay